conflictandchangefandomcom-20200214-history
Settling New France
Order of Good Cheer Look at the image showing people in New France. What do you see? '''What are people wearing? Carrying? Who is in the picture? Is there anything missing from the picture? '''From what you have seen, what do you think is going on? Why was the Order of Good Cheer important for permanent settlers in New France? "'''The '''Order of Good Cheer (French: L'Ordre de Bon Temps), was originally a French Colonial Order founded by suggestion of Samuel de Champlain upon arrival in New France, present day Canada. The Order of Good Cheer, was founded at Port-Royal, Nova Scotia and was originally chartered under the Royal auspices of the Baron de Poutrincourt and Pierre Dugua, Sieur de Mons. The Order's practices were established by the first Chief Steward Marc Lescarbot... At the time it was believed that "land sickness" (now known as scurvy) was caused by idleness, so Champlain organized the Order to include not just food, but also entertainment. ... His return on the 14th of November, 1606, is a date to remember in the annals of the New World, as the establishment of the first North American Order of Chivalry and the birth of the Nouveau Noblesse of New France. The feasting of the Order occurred weekly and continued throughout the winter until the last of March only to recommence annually in the Fall." See Wikipedia Entry Champlain Why was Samuel de Champlain exploring in the New World? "Samuel de Champlain (sometimes called Samuel Champlain in English documents) was ... an indefatigable explorer – and an assistant to other explorers – in the quest for an overland route across America to the Pacific, and onwards to the riches of the Orient. Aymar de Chaste, governor of Dieppe in Northern France, had obtained a monopoly of the fur trade and set up a trading post at Tadoussac. He invited Champlain to join an expedition he was sending there. Champlain’s mission was clear; it was to explore the country called New France, examine its waterways and then choose a site for a large trading factory." New France (Virtual Museum) Why did Champlain establish a new colony near Stadacona? "In 1608, Champlain proposed a return to the valley of the St. Lawrence, specifically to Stadacona, which he called Quebec. In his opinion, nowhere else was so suitable for the fur trade and as a starting point from which to search for the elusive route to China. During this third voyage he learned of the existence of Lac Saint Jean (Lake St. John), and on the third of July, 1608, he founded what was to become Quebec City. He immediately set about building his Habitation (residence) there." New France: Samuel De Champlain First Settlements What were some problems that the first settlers of Quebec faced? Disease (mainly scurvy), war and conflict (with First Nations in early 1600s and English near 1630s), and weather (winter). From Canada A People's History. Available Online Looking at Champlain’s sketch of the ‘Abitation De Quebecq,’ what might some purposes of the habitation have been? '' Many of the buildings described are for military use: moat, drawbridge, place to hold arms (guns and swords), places for cannons, etc. Some was for other survival (workers quarters and gardens). First Nations Relations ''Why do you think the Iroquois mysteriously disappeared from the site? Disease, war with French, war with Huron and their allies. Why did Champlain side with the Huron against the Iroquois? To be able to achieve the fur trade. See Textbook and think back to Canada a People's History clip.